Linkdragon Order
]] "Linkdragon Order" ( Banryūdan) is an attribute currently unique to Ancient World. See also D Share, Spiral D Share, and "D". Playstyle In contrast to most Ancient World attributes, which typically revolve around using one single overwhelmingly powerful monster, the Linkdragon Order are focused around the theme of "Power of bonds", drawing strength from having multiple monsters on the field, usually size 1 monsters. The main way they do this is through the keyword D Share, which gives a card's "D" ability to all other cards on the field who also have "D Share". By having multiple "D Share" cards on the field, they all share each other's "D" effects, resulting in all them having multiple abilities at once. They also have a secondary focus on sending cards to the drop zone, often to call their size 3 Linkdragon Order monsters who instead have Spiral D Share, allowing them to get the "D" abilities of all cards in its soul by sending Linkdragon order cards from the field and drop zone into their soul. List of Sets with Cards *S Start Deck 3: Spiral Linkdragon Order *S Booster Set 1: Gargantua Awakened *S Booster Set 2: Dimension Destroyer *S Booster Set 3: True Awakening of Deities *S Climax Booster 1: Golden Garga *S Climax Booster 3: Ultimate Unite *S Booster Set 4: Drago Knight *S Booster Set 7: Perfected Time Ruler *Promo Cards List of Cards Ancient World Items *Link Explosive Chain, Agito Mine *Link Dragon Deity Sword, "Jaw of Spiral" *Links Arms "Bonds Glove" *Links Chain Blade, "Wild Chain" *Linkblast Chain, Agito Mines *Linkdragon Sledge, Agitocrush *Order's Axe, "Wildaxe" *Throwaxe, "Tsumuji" *Throwblade, "Flyingsaucer" *Throwspear, "Dragojavelin" Spells *Barrage Dive! *Bonds Shield *Burning Feelings, Masato & Daijiro *Chain Select *Fiery Spirits! Linkdragon Cheer! *For-Share Bath Time *Super Spiral Explosion! Bonds Power Overflow! *LDO's Lunch Time *Link Dragon Bonds Shield *Linkdragon Order's Anthem *Linkdragon Order's Hunt *Linkdragon Order's Links *Linkdragon Order's Oath *Linkdragon Order's Renewal *Linkdragon Order’s Repose *Linkdragon Order's Retaliation *Linkdragon Order Gathering *Linkdragon Order the Wicked Fight *Linkdragon Spirit *Reinforcement of Links *Resonance of Bonds *Undying Linkdragon Order *Wild Guard Impacts *Linkdragon Order Secret Arts, Thunderbomb *Thunder Dragon Tornado *Triple Trio Attack Monsters Size 0 *Gentle Wakarito *Good Arm, Cook *Imperial Envoy, Kurubushi *Novice, Koyubi *Quickwit, Tsumasaki *Robust, Tonn *Swift Claws, Wings Size 1 *Assailant, Tategami *Beautiful, Sasa *Bloated, Harahara *Brilliance, Rimbo *Darkshadow, Genji *Earnest, Enpi *Firstaid, Manako *Head of Linkdragon Order, Agito *Heavystriker, Kaina *Investigator, Mazuru *Jaunty, Bodolo *Keen Ear, Jisen *One Hit, Shidan *Quake, Estoma *Resolute, Hirate *Rising Thundercry, Agito *Rumbling Thunderaxe, Agito *Runner, Nakayubi *Rushing, Tricera *Shredder, Takatsume *Slowly, Gryhunme *Swordflash, Goeh-goeh *Tempest, Shokushi *Three Shots, Saisai *Thunderaxe, Agito *Thundercry and Thunderflash, Agito *Thunderpeak Linkaxe, Agito *Vanguard, Kezume *Vigorous, Mincy *Wicked Tongue, Tantan *Willed, Johaku Size 2 *Heavyquake, Futomo *Unperturbed, Mikoshi Size 3 *Deity of Enthusiasm and Bonds, Godagito *Resonance of Bonds, King Agito *Rumbling Spiral Thunderaxe, Emperor Agito *Spiral Thunderaxe, King Agito *Thunderpeak Spiral Linkaxe, King Agito Lost World Monsters *Lost Thunderaxe, Agito Dual Cards Monsters *Bandit Leader of Bonds, Masato (Dungeon World/Ancient World) List of Support Cards Ancient World Items *Link Dragon Deity Sword, "Jaw of Spiral" *Links Arms "Bonds Glove" *Links Chain Blade, "Wild Chain" *Linkblast Chain, Agito Mines *Linkdragon Sledge, Agitocrush *Order's Axe, "Wildaxe" *Throwaxe, "Tsumuji" *Throwblade, "Flyingsaucer" *Throwspear, "Dragojavelin" Spells *Bonds Shield *For-Share Bath Time *Give Your All! *LDO's Lunch Time *Link Dragon Bonds Shield *Linkdragon Order Gathering *Linkdragon Order's Renewal *Linkdragon Order's Retaliation *Resonance of Bonds *Undying Linkdragon Order Monsters Size 1 *Brilliance, Rimbo *Cyclonic Thunderaxe, Agito *Earnest, Enpi *Investigator, Mazuru *One Hit, Shidan *Quake, Estoma *Resolute, Hirate *Rumbling Thunderaxe, Agito *Slowly, Gryhunme *Thunderpeak Linkaxe, Agito Size 3 *Resonance of Bonds, King Agito *Rumbling Spiral Thunderaxe, Emperor Agito *Spiral Thunderaxe, King Agito *Thunderpeak Spiral Linkaxe, King Agito Trivia *The Linkdragon Order are all named after aspects of a body, whether physical parts or emotions. Runner, Nakayubi, for instance, is the middle finger, which is what is being raised if you look at Nakayubi's art. Head of Linkdragon Order, Agito is another example, named after the Chin/Jaw. Bloated, Harahara is an example of the Emotion type, being named after "nervousness" or "anxiety". Category:Attributes Category:Ancient World Category:Linkdragon Order